Animals, particularly companion animals such as dogs, cats, and the like, are an important part of the lives of many people. These animals often accompany people while traveling and during various activities such as hiking and boating. It is important to ensure that the animals are provided with an adequate supply of potable water during these periods.
Typically, the water container in which the water is transported is not the same container from which the animal will consume the water. This can be inconvenient for the animal's owner for a number of reasons. For example, the owner must carry around multiple items. Also, it may be difficult to return unused water from the drinking container to the carrying container. In some cases, debris and/or other contaminants are introduced into the carrying container. At worst, the owner will throw away unused water, which can be frustrating in that the drinking water tends to be heavy to transport.
In addition, many typical water containers used for animal hydration are inconvenient to transport. Combined with the need for multiple containers, the owner may have to place the items in a separate carrying device, such as a sack or backpack.
It may also be beneficial to provide food for animals during periods of travel or recreation. However, this may require the animal's owner to carry a food dish in addition to the water dish and water container.